The One Hundred Thirty-Fourth Hunger Games
by hungergamesluv4eva34
Summary: Who will survive these Games? All will be revealed once they start! Please read and review! I'll update a few times a week, so stay tuned for new chapters!
1. Chapter 1: Tribute List

**Tribute List:**

**District 1:**

Diamond Lupis (D1 F 17)

Twilight Ross (D1 M 17)

**District 2:**

Candy Lux (D2 F 18)

Venom Tryyne (D2 M 17)

**District**** 3:**

Ashleigh Thorpe (D3 F 16)

Devon Carter (D3 M 15)

**District 4:**

Lydia Alcove (D4 F 16)

Fusion Sanders (D4 M 16)

**District 5:**

Evanna Rae Lynn (D5 F 12)

Griffin Synchez (D5 M 14)

**District 6:**

Catherine Mayberry (D6 F 16)

Crimson Barley (D6 M 18)

**District 7:**

Nikki Lowell (D7 F 14)

Dimitri Calzone (D7 M 15)

**District 8:**

Kaylee Stuart (D8 F 13)

Ryder Colette (D8 M 16)

**District 9:**

Charisma Dayton (D9 F 17)

Isaac Lysander (D9 M 18)

**District 10:**

Gloria Zychh (D10 F 13)

Lukas Zychh (D10 M 16)

**District 11:**

Lucy Evans (D11 F 14)

Juno Young (D11 M 15)

**District 12:**

Simone Rose (D12 F 16)

Alec Leopard (D12 M 16)

**Okay, there's all twenty-four tributes! Next chapter will be a recap of the reapings, written from one of the tributes' point of view. I don't do individual reaping, because I think they're too long and boring. :-)**


	2. Chapter 2: Reapings

**Recap of the Reapings:**

**Diamond Lupis (D1 F 17)**

Twilight and I sit down on the velvet train cushions. Twilight's mentor turns on the television, and we start to watch the recap of the reapings. First, we see our home, District One. We watch as I volunteer, and step confidently up to the stage. We also see Twilight step up to the stage, before our escort has even finished saying the name she reaped.

Next, we see District Two. We see an older girl with an elegant pink dress volunteer. Next, a boy about my age volunteers as well. Both of these tributes look very strong, and they will benefit the career alliance that will soon be formed.

The next district that pops up on the screen is District Three. Both the girl and the boy are reaped, with no one volunteering for them. The girl looks absolutely shocked when she steps up on stage, but the boy hides all of his emotion with a scowl.

In District Four, two sixteen-year-olds volunteer. The girl doesn't look as strong as most careers, but she still looks like she could benefit our alliance. The boy has the normal career look about him; tall, older, and muscular. He'll definitely help out our alliance.

Next, we see the District Five tributes. Both of these tributes are very young. The girl, although she's young, looks confident as she steps up to the stage. The boy looks devastated, and I can hear a woman, who must be his mother, call out his name.

Next, we see District Six. The girl looks very scared when she gets reaped. When the boy's name is called, someone volunteers for him. Volunteers aren't very common in District Six, so I wonder why he volunteered. Sometimes, people volunteer for their siblings, but the boy he volunteered for doesn't seem to be his brother. Maybe he thinks he has a shot at winning. He does seem very strong. He might be a prospect for the career alliance.

The next district to show up on the screen is District Seven. Nothing special happens here. Both the boy and the girl are reaped, they look shocked, they walk up to the stage and shake hands, blah blah blah. They look like they're both about fifteen.

The next district we see is District Eight. In this District, a tiny girl is reaped. She can't be taller than four and a half feet. She buries her face in her hands when she is reaped. She's going to be a bloodbath tribute for sure. The boy who's reaped looks about my age. He walks up, devastated, to the stage.

In District Nine, a twelve-year-old girl is reaped. An older girl immediately takes her place. I think they're sisters. The other tribute is a strong, older boy. He also looks like one who could become a career.

District 10 brings something uncommon, but not unheard of. A brother and sister are reaped. What are the odds of that? That must be sad for their family. They're losing two children in one year. The girl is young and looks pretty helpless. The boy is older than the girl, but he still only looks about fifteen or sixteen.

In District 11, two sort of young tributes are reaped. The girl looks about like she's about fourteen years old, and she seems to come from a big family, because she has about five young kids holding on to her, begging her not to leave. The boy is nothing special, he just walks up to the stage with no expression on his face.

District 12 brings two tributes who look like they're both about sixteen years old. The girl looks like she comes from a rich family, something uncommon in District 12. She's wearing a beautiful floor-length blue dress, and she has a necklace of pears draped around her neck. The boy, on the other hand, looks very poor.

The program ends by flashing the Panem Seal onto the screen as the Panem Anthem plays. Twilight 's mentor turns off the T.V., and both him and my mentor face Twilight and I. "So," Twilight 's mentor says, "What do you think? Who do you want in your alliance?"

Twilight answers, "Both from Two, the boy from Four, and possibly the boys from Six and Nine."

"Okay," Twilight 's mentor says. He turns to me. "What about you?"

"Same as him," I say. "Though I think the girl from Four could benefit our alliance too."

"Really?" says Twilight as he glares at me. "How so?"

"Well, I don't know," I say. "She could be good at survival skills or something. And, she's still probably stronger than most tributes."

"I agree with Diamomd," my mentor, Lexyana, says. "I think you should see if she's worth keeping in your alliance before you make any hasty decisions."

"Fine," Twilight says with a scowl.

**Ok, there's the reapings, and a little characterization of Diamond and Twilight. The chariot rides will be next, and then we'll move on to training. :-)**


	3. Chapter 3: Chariot Rides

**Chariot Rides:**

**President Tycoon**

I check my watch. Why haven't the cameras started rolling? They should of started a minute ago. I look over at Peyton Dorsey, the announcer for the Games, and see he looks anxious as well. "Do you know why they haven't started yet?" I ask.

"No, President," he answers. "I'm sure they'll start soon."

Finally, I hear the head cameraman start to count down. I clear my throat, and I hear Peyton do the same, next to me. "Ladies, and gentlemen," I say. "Welcome to the chariot rides for the One Hundred Thirty-Fourth Hunger Games. I'm your president, Leyland Tycoon, and this is this year's Hunger Games announcer, Peyton Dorsey.

Peyton starts speaking now. "Let's get these chariots rolling. In the first chariot we have Diamond Lupis and Twilight Ross of District One. Diamond is a beautiful seventeen-year-old girl who is dressed in a lovely multicolored, floor-length dress. Twilight is dressed in a multicolored tuxedo."

Now it's my turn. "From District Two we have Candy Lux and Venom Tryyne. The pair of them have gone with the traditional gladiator look. They have on matching headsets and full body armor."

"Next comes Ashleigh Thorpe and Devon Carter of District Three. Ashleigh and Devon have dressed up as electric circuit boards, with flashing lights. I have to say, they look pretty stunning."

"From District Four we have Lydia Alcove and Fusion Sanders. Lydia is a beautiful sixteen-year-old girl who has dressed up in a flowing blue dress. Fusion is a sixteen-year-old boy who is dressed up in a blue tunic."

"District Five brings us Evanna Rae Lynn and Griffin Synchez. Both of these lovely tributes are very young. Evanna Rae is only twelve, while Griffin is fourteen. The pair of them are dressed in what looks to be battery costumes."

"Next comes Catherine Mayberry and Crimson Barley of District Six. This District brings us two older tributes, this time. Catherine is sixteen, and Crimson is eighteen. The pair of them are dressed up as train conductors, something trains had many years ago."

"From District Seven we have Nikki Lowell and Dimitri Calzone. Nikki is dressed up as a traditional tree. Dimitri has gone with a lumberjack look. I guess I'm glad that District Seven has wavered away a little bit from the traditional tree."

"District Eight gives us the lovely Kaylee Stuart and the handsome Ryder Colette. The pair of them are dressed up in black jumpsuits with patchwwork quilts draped over them like capes."

"From District Nine we have Charisma Dayton and Isaac Lysander. Both of these tributes are on the older side, being seventeen and eighteen. They are dressed up in jumpsuits with sequins meant to represent grain."

"District Ten brings us a pair of siblings, Gloria and Lukas Zychh. It's very unfortunate that they were reaped in the same year. Gloria is wearing a horse costume, and Lukas is wearing a cow costume."

"Next comes Lucy Evans and Juno Young of District Eleven. Lucy is dressed up in a completely orange; clearly meant to portray an orange. Juno is dressed up all in green, with a stem on top of his head. He is clearly dressed up as a pear."

"Last but not least, we have the tributes of District Twelve, Simone Rose and Alec Leopard. Simone is dressed as coal, with a completely black costume. Alec is dressed as a coal miner."

Peyton ends the show, by saying, "Thank you everyone. Make sure to tune back in to watch the private training scores in three days. Good night!"

**So there you go, chariot rides. Next chapter will start the first day of training, and after that will be the second day of training. :-)**


	4. Chapter 4: Training Day One

**Training Day One:**

**Venom Tryyne (D2 M 17)**

Candy and I walk into the training room. We're nearly the last ones here, although we're still five minutes early. Finally, the last few tributes show up, and the head trainer starts talking about what to do. I don't really listen, because it seems really boring. All I catch is that we can go to whatever station we want, and there will be trainers on hand if we need to fight against someone, because fighting against other tributes is 'strictly prohibited.'

Finally, she dismisses us, and Candy and I run over to find the tributes from District One and District Four. "Alliance?" the boy from District One, Twilight I think, says.

"Sure," I say. The six of us all introduce ourselves, and then pick a place to go. We finally decide on the throwing knife station, because there are nearly always throwing knives in the Hunger Games. We all take ten throws at a target. Twilight hits the target eight times, Diamond hits it seven times, Candy hits it eight times, I hit it eight times, Fusion hits it nine times, and Lydia hits it seven times. I suppose that's pretty good for us careers.

Next, we head over to the spear throwing section. Now this is something I'm good at. Twilight hits the target eight times, Diamond hits it eight times, Candy hits it seven times, I hit it nine times, Fusion hits it nine times, and Lydia hits it six times. I'm beginning to think about getting rid of Lydia.

Next we head over to the bow and arrow shooting station. I'm not too good at this. Twilight hits the target seven times, Diamond hits it nine times, Candy hits it eight times, I hit it seven times, Fusion hits it eight times, and Lydia hits it nine times. I guess I kind of underestimated her. She's amazing with a bow and arrow. I guess she's worth keeping in the alliance.

**Simone Rose (D12 F 16)**

I have found one alliance so far; Catherine from District 6. Right now, we are working at the poisonous berries station. Catherine is pretty good at this station, but I still can't tell some of the berries apart. I'm glad to have her in my alliance. About an hour later, we walk away from this station, and I feel much better about my poisonous berry skills.

We head over to the knife throwing station next. Unlike the berry station, I'm In a bit better at this station than Catherine is. Even with the instructor 's help, Catherine only manages to hit the target about 20% of the time. I manage to hit the target about 60% of the time. I suppose that's pretty good for someone who's never trained for the Games.

I hope Catherine and I can find ourselves some more allies. Everyone knows that most people who won the Games had a few allies. I guess I should be happy about having one ally, because I can see some tributes walking around by themselves. I don't want a super big alliance, but about two more allies would be nice.

**Gloria Zychh (D10 F 13)**

Lukas and I have allies with only each other. We promised each other on the train that we would stick together and protect each other, and we don't want any other tribute ruining that. I've seen tributes on television that have tricked other tributes into believing that they were allies. Then the tribute would kill their 'allies'. I don't want that to happen to Lukas and myself.

Right now, we are at the fire-making station. We learn how to start a fire with all kinds of simple materials. It is a pretty useful station. Before we went here, we worked at the poisonous berry station. It was a pretty useful station, and now I know about forty different types if edible and inedible berries.

We finish up at this station, and then decide to go to the camouflage station. I've been excited to go to this station, because I love art, and I'm not bad at it. Within minutes, I have transformed Lukas's arm into moss. We spend the next hour or two here, and then move on to something else.

**Crimson Barley (D6 M 18)**

I place down the spear and walk towards the career alliance. They have to let me join. I'm just as strong as any of them, and I'm probably stronger than some of the girls. I gather up my courage, and then tap the boy from District Two on the shoulder. He seems to be the leader of the alliance. "Hey," I say. "Can I join your alliance?"

The boy from District Two looks at me with narrowed eyes. "That depends if you've got what it takes to be in it. What can you do?"

"Umm, I'm pretty accurate with a spear, and I'm not too bad at knife throwing."

"Prove it," says the boy.

We walk over to the knife throwing section, and the boy hands me ten throwing knives. I chuck all of them at the target, but only seven hit it. I'm usually better than that. "Wait, I can do better," I say. "Just let me throw some spears. We walk over to the spear throwing section, and hit the target eight out of ten times. I suppose that's pretty good. The careers get in a huddle to talk, obviously to determine if I am worthy of joining their group. Finally, they break the huddle, and the District Two boy says, "Alright, you're in, but any funny business and you're done." Hooray! Mom and Dad will be so proud.

**Evanna Rae Lynn (D5 F 12)**

Kaylee from District Eight has made an alliance with me. I was hoping to ally with someone older and stronger, but none of the older tributes want a "little girl" as an ally. So, Kaylee, who is thirteen, agreed to ally with me. Obviously, neither of us think we'll make it very far, but we want to spend time with a friend for the last few days of our lives. I already consider Kaylee as a friend, even though we've only known each other for a few hours.

We have been working on mostly survival skills today. We both know that we aren't strong or athletic, so we might as well not waste our time with weapons that we may not even need to use. Survival skills are used much more in the Games than fighting and weapons. Usually, tributes who have mastered survival skills make it far in the Games.

Right now, we are at the knot tying station. Many of the knots here seem to be very useful. We learn so many types of different knots, that I'm bound to forget most of them by the time the Games start. The pair of us tie knots until our hands are sore, and then wander around and look for something else to do.

**Griffin Synchez (D5 M 14)**

I think I'm one of the only tributes without allies. It looks like I'm one of the only smart tributes this year. Allies are bad news, because they have to break up eventually since only one tribute can win. Sometimes, when few tributes are left, allies will turn on each other; often with a knife in the heart in the middle of the night. I've seen it happen on a few occasions in the Hunger Games, and I don't want it to happen to me.

I finish up at the spear throwing station, and wipe my sweaty hands on my pants. I have been working very hard at training, because I know absolutely nothing about weapons or survival skills or anything. I have to make these two days count. I have been trying to get a blended mix of both weapons training and survival skills. The victor each year has usually mastered both of these, so I know I must do the same. I decide to go to the poisonous berry station, so I walk on over and get to work.

**Nikki Lowell (D7 F 14)**

I put down the rope, and massage my aching hands. I guess I've done enough knot tying for today. I've learned enough to last a lifetime. I didn't even know that I could learn so many knots in just two hours. I bid goodbye to the knot tying trainer, and then look for something else to do.

I decide that I should probably try some weapons, because I've been working on survival skills the whole time. I decide on knife throwing, because that looks like the easiest weapon, so I could learn it in a shorter amount of time. I run over to the knife throwing station, and get to work.

The trainer teaches me how to grip and throw the knife. My first few attempts are failures, but my accuracy increases as I keep throwing. After about an hour and a half, about 75% of my knives hit the target. The trainer tells me that is really good for someone who has never thrown knives in her life. I keep throwing knives until the buzzer rings, signaling that training is over for today.

_**Alliances so far:**_

**Diamond/Twilight/Candy/Venom/Lydia/Fusion/Crimson**

**Evanna Rae/Kaylee**

**Catherine/Simone**

**Gloria/Lukas**

**Griffin**

**Nikki**

**Okay, that's what day one of training brought. New alliances and skills will be introduced next chapter, and after that will come private training sessions. :-)**


	5. Chapter 5: Training Day Two

**Training Day Two:**

**Charisma Dayton (D9 F 17)**

I awake to an Avox tapping me on the shoulder. "Thanks," I say. I had tried to set an alarm on the alarm clock, but all the buttons were confusing me. So, I asked my mentor if she could have an Avox wake me up for training. I get dressed, eat breakfast, and then go down to training by myself.

On the long elevator ride, all I can wonder about is my younger sister, Chandra. I volunteered for her, because I knew I had a much better chance than winning the Games than I do. She means more to our family than I do, so I guess it's better that this is my fate and not hers. She still has many more years with my family in our house, where I would probably be moving out in a year or two because of my age.

I step into the training room and look around. About half of the tributes are here. Once the other half have arrived, the head trainer gives us the same talk as yesterday, and then sends us on our way. I scan the room for my allies; Ashleigh and Devon from District Three, and Alec from District Twelve. We meet up, and decide to work on weapon training today since we did survival skills the whole time yesterday.

**Lucy Evans (D11 F 14)**

I concentrate as hard as I can, trying to remember the trainer's lecture about edible and inedible plants. I need to remember this. I don't plan on grabbing anything at the bloodbath, so I need to learn what plants I can eat. This station determines my life or my death.

The trainer finishes up her lecture. There are three other tributes who have been listening as well; my district partner, the girl from District Five, and the girl from District Eight. However, I will never ally with any of them, or any tribute at all. I don't want any allies; just me, myself, and I.

The trainer now gives us all a little test, to see if we've been paying attention. She hands us each ten berries, and tells us to sort them into two columns; edible and inedible. I am the first to finish, so the trainer walks over to me to check my work. She tells me I have aced it. It looks like most of the other tributes did pretty well also, getting two wrong at the most.

I decide to go look for another station to try. I have hit almost all the survival skills station. I find a small survival skills station that I haven't tried out yet. It's a very small station, and there's no trainer supervising it. It looks to be just a survival skills test on a computer. I press a button, and begin the test.

The test takes about thirty minutes to complete. I find all sorts of questions on it; anything from camouflage to poisonous plants. I finish the test and see my score, a 94%. It looks like I missed points on snares. I decide to go back to the knot tying station and learn more snares.

**Isaac Lysander (D9 M 18)**

I have found myself two allies; Dimitri from Seven and Ryder from Eight. They are two pretty good allies. They're both older, strong, and kind of smart. They're better than most allies, but not as good as I hoped my allies would be. I wanted to ally with the careers. I went up to them yesterday afternoon and asked them, but they rejected me. They said that I wasn't strong enough and that they already had too big of an alliance. So, I found Dimitri and Ryder after that, and we became good allies.

Right now, the three of us are throwing around spears. I turn out to be pretty good at spears, and I shoot about 70%. Well, I'm a little bit better than Dimitri and Ryder. Dimitri shoots about 60% percent, and Ryder shoots about 65%. However, the pair of them know a bit more about survival skills than I do.

We finish up throwing spears, and Dimitri suggests that we work on some knot tying. I'm not too good at this, and Ryder doesn't seem to be either. Dimitri, though, turns out to be great at knot tying. I'm glad to have him in the alliance. We spend a bunch of time at this station, and I do learn a bunch of knots. Though, I'm not too good at them, so Dimitri's a good asset to the alliance.

**Lydia Alcove (D4 F 16)**

I don't really like any of my allies, but I guess I have to deal with them. The careers are definitely stronger than all of the other tributes, so I think it would be best if I stayed with them. The only tribute I kind of like is Diamond, because she isn't completely as ruthless as the other careers. She's still a tiny bit ruthless, but not quite as much as the rest of them.

I wish the careers would go to survival skills stations, but all they want to do is weapon training. I know if I suggest survival skills I might be kicked out, so I'll just keep my mouth closed. Besides, the Gamemakers give greater scores to tributes with weapon skills, so I can get a better training score from all of this weapon training.

Right now we're at the spear throwing station for like the fourth time. The guys are having a spear throwing contest. Candy, Diamond, and I all know that we're not good with spears, so we sat this one out. Candy and Diamond are participating by cheering on their district partner, but I'm kind of just watching and hoping training ends soon.

**Juno Young (D11 M 15)**

I set down the spear, and wipe the sweat off of my brow. Spear throwing is definitely not for me. I bid goodbye to the trainer, and walk away to find a different station. I decide on the knife throwing station, because knives aren't that strong, and they look like they could be thrown easily.

I walk over to the station, and the trainer teaches me how to grip the knife and throw it at the target. He demonstrates with five knives, and all five hit the target. I don't think I could so that. My first ten throws miss completely, but my accuracy begins to increase, and I begin hitting the target about 50%of of the time.

I guess knife throwing is what I'll have to do to impress the trainers tomorrow. The only other thing I was good at was berry identification, but the only thing that excites the Gamemakers is weapon skills. The buzzer rings, signaling the end of training, so I put the knives down as we are herded back to our rooms.

_**Alliances:**_

**Diamond/Twilight/Candy/Venom/Lydia/Fusion/Crimson**_  
_

**Ashleigh/Devon/Charisma/Alec**

**Dimitri/Ryder/Isaac**

**Evanna Rae/Kaylee**

**Catherine/Simone**

**Gloria/Lukas**

**Griffin**

**Nikki**

**Lucy**

**Juno**

**Okay, training is over! The private sessions come next. I might have to split them up into two parts if they're too long. :-)**


	6. Chapter 6: Personal Training Part One

**Personal Training Part One:**

**Twilight Ross (D1 M 17)**

"Twilight Ross, please report to the training room for your private training session." I excuse myself from the conversation between the careers,and I walk into the training room. "Twilight," the Head Gamemaker says. "You have fifteen minutes to impress us. Your time starts now."

I jog over to the knife throwing station. I surprise the Gamemakers by hitting the target nine out of ten times. I decide to throw ten more, and I hit the target eight out of ten times this time. Then I decide to throw some spears. I walk over to the spear station, and hit the target eight times out of ten. I try it again,and get the same results. Next I decide to go over to the sword fighting station handle cut up some dummies. I have just finished obliterating the first one when the buzzer rings and I am dismissed.

I sit on the couch, wondering what my score is. Finally, Chloride Yawnahart, the man who does the tribute interviews, appears on the screen and does a quick introduction. Finally, he starts the scores. "District One, Twilight Ross, with a score of nine." Well, I suppose nine isn't two bad, but I wanted at least a ten.

**Diamond Lupis (D1 F 17)**

"Diamond Lupis, please report to the training room for your private training session." I wave to the careers, and walk through the double doors and into the training room. "Diamond," the Head Gamemaker says. "You have fifteen minutes to impress us. Your time starts now."

I first walk over to the spear throwing station. I want to show the Gamemakers that girls can throw spears too. I throw the spear at the target fifteen times, and it hits the target twelve times. I suppose that's not too bad for a girl. Next I head over to the bow and arrow station, and shoot twenty arrows at the target. Seventeen arrows hit the target. Then I run over to the weight lifting station, and lift some weights until the buzzer rings and I am dismissed.

I think Twilight's score of nine was a pretty fair representation of him. Now it's time for my score. My face is flashed onto the screen. "Diamond Lupis with a score of nine." I guess that's a pretty good score. I'll take a nine any day.

**Venom Tryyne (D2 M 17)**

"Venom Tryyne, please report to the training room for your private training session." I walk into the room, and spot the Gamemakers, sitting up on raised platform in the back of the room. "Venom," the Head Gamemaker says, "You have fifteen minutes to impress us. Your time starts now."

I walk over to the wall that holds about fifty different types of knives and swords, with all sorts of lengths and degrees of sharpness. I pick up a particularly long scythe, and start cutting up the dummies. I smile when I imagine them as my fellow tributes. In what feels like no time at all, the Gamemakers dismiss me.

I sit on the couch, awaiting my score. Twilight and Diamond did okay with scores of nine, but I think I did better. Finally, my face is flashed onto the screen. "District Two; Venom Tryyne with a score of ten. Ten? I deserved an eleven or more!

**Candy Lux (D2 F 18)**

"Candy Lux, please report to the training room for your private training session." I walk into the training room, and see atleast a dozen pairs of eyes staring down on me. I don't care, though. I can get a good score no matter how many people are watching me. "Candy, you have fifteen minutes to impress us. Your time starts now."

I walk over to the weight lifting station and lift up some heavy weights. I'm surprisingly strong for a girl. I throw around a few of the weights and then walk over to the spear throwing station stationing. I throw spears until the buzzer rings, and then the Gamemakers dismiss me.

I wonder what score I got. My allies have done well so far, with their nines and tens. I hope I did as well as them. Finally, it's my turn. "Candy Lux with a score of nine." Well, I guess that's pretty good. It's more than the other tributes will probably get, but I do wish I got a ten.

**Devon Carter (D3 M 15)**

"Devon Carter, please report to the training room for your private training session." I walk in, still pretty unsure of what I'm going to do. I was okay at knife throwing, yesterday, so I'll probably throw some knives. And I wasn't too bad at poisonous berry identification, so I guess I'll sort some berries too. "Devon Carter, you have fifteen minutes to impress us. Your time starts now."

I decide go to the berry station first. There are fifty berries lying on the table, and there's two boxes I can put them in depending if they're edible or not. There's also a button between the two boxes that I can hit when I'm done, so that I can see how many I got right. I start sorting the berries, and when I'm done I press the button. My score flashes up; a 96%. I only got two mixed up, so I suppose that's pretty good. Then I go to the knife throwing section, and throw knives at the target until I'm told to leave.

I wonder what my score is. I know I can't have done as well as the careers, but I don't think I did super horrible. Finally, the girl from District Two disappears off of the screen, and my face appears. "Devon Carter with a score of six." Well, a six isn't too bad. It might not be a really good score, but it's not a bad score.

**Ashleigh Thorpe (D3 F 16)**

"Ashleigh Thorpe, please report to the training room for your private training session." I walk in through the doors, still unsure of what I'm going to do. I stunk at weapons, yesterday, so I guess I have to impress the Gamemakers with my survival skills. "Ashleigh," the Head Gamemaker says. "You have fifteen minutes to impress us. Your time starts now."

I head over to the knot tying stations. I have learned many types of knots, so I might be able to impress the Gamemakers with those. I tie about thirty different types of knots and snares. Then, the buzzer rings and I am sent out of the training room.

My score definitely won't be as good as any of the careers' scores, and I don't know if it will be as good as Devon's. My guess is I got about a four. "Ashleigh Thorpe with a score of five." Well, it's better than I expected, but it's still a bad score.

**Fusion Sanders (D4 F 16)**

"Fusion Sanders, please report to the training room for your private training session." Crimson wishes me good luck, and I walk into the training room. "Fusion," the Head Gamemaker says. "You have fifteen minutes to impress us. Your time starts now."

First I walk over to the knife throwing station. I throw ten knives, and all ten hit the target. That's pretty good, I guess, so I throw ten more. Nine of them hit the target. Then I head over to the spear throwing section. Nine out of the ten spears hit the target. Then the buzzer rings, and I am dismissed.

I sit on the couch, awaiting my score. I hope I got atleast a ten. Finally, my face flashes onto the screen. "District Four, Fusion Sanders with a score of ten." Well, ten isn't too bad. I guess that's a pretty solid score. It's better than most of the scores.

**Lydia Alcove (D4 F 16)**

"Lydia Alcove, please report to the training room for your private training session." Finally! Crimson is driving me crazy! I walk through the double doors, and into the training room. "Lydia," the Head Gamemaker says. "You have fifteen minutes to impress us. Your time starts now."

I walk over to the bow and arrow section. I pick up a sheath of a dozen arrows. Ten of the arrows hit the target. Then I pick up another sheath. Eleven of them hit the target. I don't really have any other talents, so I just shoot arrows until the buzzer rings, and Head Gamemaker dismisses me.

I sit on the couch, anxious to see my score. There's no way I did as well as Fusion or Venom, but maybe I scraped a nine. Finally, my face flashes onto the screen. "Lydia Alcove with a score of eight." Oh no! I hope Venom doesn't kick me out of the career alliance!

**Griffin Synchez (D5 M 14)**

"Griffin Synchez, please report to the training room for your private training session." I walk into the training room, hoping that my hard work at training has paid off. "Griffin," the Head Gamemaker says, "You have fifteen minutes to impress us. Your time starts now."

I walk over to the spear throwing station. I have worked on a lot of spear throwing over the past few days. I throw ten spears, and seven of them hit the target. Then I head over to the poisonous berry station, and take the berry identification test. I get a 100% on it. Then the buzzer rings, and I am sent out.

I wonder what score I got. I'm pretty happy with my performance. I think I did well enough to get about a six. Finally, I see my face on the television screen. "District Five; Griffin Synchez with a score of seven." Wow, seven's not bad at all; especially for a fourteen-year-old! Everyone in the room applauds me, but I feel bad, because I doubt Evanna Rae's score is going to be this high.

**Evanna Rae Lynn (D5 F 12)**

"Evanna Rae Lynn, please report to the training room for your private training session." I walk in, not nervous at all about what I'm going to do. Who cares if I get a bad training score? No matter what score I get, no one will sponsor me because I'm so young. "Evanna Rae, you have fifteen minutes to impress us. Your time starts now."

I first walk over to the knot tying station and tie a few knots. They're pretty basic knots, but I don't care. Then I walk over to the camouflage station and try to transform my body into a pile of brush and leaves. It doesn't work out very well, but I don't care. Then the buzzer rings, and I am sent out.

I'm not really that nervous about getting my score. I already know I stunk, so why does it matter how badly I stunk? Finally it's time for my score. "Evanna Rae Lynn with a score of four." Well, it's the worst score of the night, but I don't care. I already know I won't win, so why does it matter how many sponsors I get?

**Crimson Barley (D6 M 18)**

"Crimson Barley, please report to the training room for your private training session." I walk in, wondering if the Gamemakers know that I'm allied with the careers. If they do, that will help me out a lot. The careers are favorites of the Gamemakers, so I can be a favorite too if they know. "Crimson Barley, you have fifteen minutes to impress us. Your time starts now."

I walk over to the knife throwing station, and chuck a few knives at the target. I hit the target about 75% of the time. I next go over to the spear throwing section. I hit the target here about 85% of the time. I guess that's pretty good. The buzzer rings and I am dismissed.

I am so nervous to see what I got. I hope I did as well as most of the careers. I hope I got a ten, but I'll be happy with a nine too. I hope I don't get an eight like Lydia did. I don't know why she volunteered. Compared to a normal tribute, she's good, but compared to the careers, she's not that good. Finally I see my face on the screen. "Crimson Barley with a score of nine." Well, I'll take a nine.

**Catherine Mayberry (D6 F 16)**

"Catherine Mayberry, please report to the training training room for your private training session." Simone wishes me good luck, and I walk into the training room. I'm really nervous, but I already know what I'm going to do. "Catherine Mayberry, you have fifteen minutes to impress us. Your time starts now."

I walk over to the berry identification station. I have been working a lot with these. I quickly sort all of the berries into the right categories. I hit the button and my score pops up; a 100%. Then I walk over to the knot tying station, and tie knots until the buzzer rings.

I sit on the couch, awaiting my score. My guess is I got about a five. Finally, my face pops up on the screen. "Catherine Mayberry with a score of six." Well, it might not be as good as Crimson's score, but it's a solid score for me.

**Okay, well there's Districts One through Six. I'll do Seven through Twelve next, and then move on to the interviews. :-)**


	7. Chapter 7: Personal Training Part Two

**Personal Training Part Two:**

**Dimitri Calzone (D7 M 15)**

"Dimitri Calzone, please report to the training room for your private training session." I walk into the training room. I wonder if what I've planned will impress the Gamemakers. "Dimitri," says the Head Gamemaker, "You have fifteen minutes to impress us. Your time starts now."

I head over to the knot tying station, and tie a great variety of knots. Some of the knots I tie weren't even taught at the station. I learned many on my own, because my dad often took me out to the District Seven woods to snare some food. I also learned a bunch from working with lumber. The buzzer finally rings, and I am dismissed from the training room.

I wonder what score I got. Many of the scores, so far, have been pretty good. But, there have also been some bad ones too. Finally, I see my face flash onto the television screen. "District Seven; Dimitri Calzone with a score of six." Well, a six isn't too bad, but I was hoping for a seven.

**Nikki Lowell (D7 F 14)**

"Nikki Lowell, please report to the training room for your private training session." I walk in, scared at the thought of about a dozen pairs of eyes staring at me. I hope I don't mess up. "Nikki, you have fifteen minutes to impress us. Your time starts now."

I walk straight to the knife throwing station, and start throwing some knives at the target. About 80% of them hit the target, which is pretty good in my opinion. After I've thrown a bunch of knives, I walk over to the berry identification station, and take the test. I get a 92%, which means I mixed up four berries. The buzzer finally rings and I am sent out.

I am anxious to find out my score. I know it won't be super high, because I messed up on the berry test. But, I don't think it will be too bad of a score, after I hit 80% with the throwing knives. Finally, I see my face face on the television screen. "Nikki Lowell, with a score of six." Well, I guess that's about what I expected.

**Ryder Colette (D8 M 16)**

"Ryder Colette, please report to the training room for your private training session." I walk into the training room, conscious of the dozen pairs of eyes on me. What happens if I mess up? I guess I just have to try my best and hope to do well. "Ryder Colette, you have fifteen minutes to impress us. Your time starts now."

I first walk over to the berry identification station and take the poisonous berry test. I get a 96%, which means I mixed up two berries. I next head over to the spear throwing section. I hit the target about 70% of the time. Finally, the buzzer rings and I am dismissed.

I am so nervous to see my score. I can't believe I messed up on the berry station and got the two berries mixed up. Hopefully, that won't offset my score too much. At last, I see my face come onto the screen. "District Seven; Ryder Colette with a score of six." Well, I guess six is okay.

**Kaylee Stuart (D8 F 13)**

"Kaylee Stuart, please report to the training room for your private training session." I walk in, and almost smile, thanks to my plan. Not even my mentor or Evanna Rae know about my plan. Well, they will find out near the end of the Games. "Kaylee, you have fifteen minutes to impress us. Your time starts now."

I take my time as I walk over to the berry identification station. I don't really pay attention to what berries I put in each column. When I'm done, I hit the button, and find out I got a 60%. I guess that's good enough for my plan. Then I walk over to the knot tying station and tie a few basic knots. Then the buzzer rings and I am sent out.

Ryder looks so nervous. I don't see the reason to feel nervous, myself. I just hope my score's low enough. I see Ryder get a six, and he looks pretty relieved. Then I see my face on the screen. "Kaylee Stuart with a score of three." Darn it, I was hoping for a two. But I guess a three is a little more believable, so I probably should be happy with a three.

**Isaac Lysander (D9 M 18)**

"Isaac Lysander, please report to the training room for your private training session." I walk into the training room, feeling pretty confident. I hope to not only impress the Gamemakers, but the careers too. They will be sorry that they didn't include me in their alliance. "Isaac, you have fifteen minutes to impress us. Your time starts now."

I head over to the spear throwing station, and throw some spears at the target. I hit the target about 75% of the time. My arm starts to get tired, so I throw around some throwing knives (which are much lighter) until the buzzer rings. I think I hit about 70% with the knives.

I'm so nervous to hear my score. I hope it's a high one. Both of my allies have gotten sixes. A six is okay, but I hope I get something a little better. At least none of them got a three like that last girl. Finally, I see my face on the screen. "Isaac Lysander with a score of eight." Wow, an eight isn't bad at all! I'm so glad. The careers are going to wish they had me on their side.

**Charisma Dayton (D9 F 17)**

"Charisma Dayton, please report to the training room for your private training session." I walk in, still kind of wondering what I'm going to do. I want to show the Gamemakers my weapon skills because they give higher scores to tributes who use weapons, but I'm a little better at survival skills than weapons. "Charisma, you have fifteen minutes to impress us. Your time starts now."

I decide to start with weapons, and if that doesn't work, I'll go to the survival skills stations. I walk over to the knife throwing section, and throw ten knives at the target. Six of them hit it. I decide to throw another ten, and six hit the target again. I decide to shoot some arrows now, so I walk over to that station and grab a sheath of twelve arrows. Eight of them hit the target. I grab another sheath, and seven hit the target this time. The buzzer rings, and I am dismissed. I feel pretty good with my performance.

I wonder what my score is. It's probably about a six, which isn't too bad, I guess. There have been a lot of sixes, so far. Finally, I see my face on the television screen. "Charisma Dayton with a score of seven." Wow, a seven! That's better than I expected! My family must be so proud.

**Lukas Zychh (D10 M 16)**

"Lukas Zychh, please report to the training room for your private training session." Gloria wishes me good luck, and I walk through the double doors and into the training room. "Lukas," the Head Gamemaker says, "You have fifteen minutes to impress us. Your time starts now."

I first walk over to the fire-making station, and start a fire with five different types of materials. Then I take the berry identification test. When I press the button, my score pops up; a 92%. Darn it, I've done better than that. The buzzer finally rings, and I am dismissed from the training room.

I doubt that I got a good score, since I messed up on that berry identification test. The fire starting might have impressed them, though, because not that many people go to that station. The face of the girl from District Nine fades from the screen, and my face quickly replaces it. "District Ten; Lukas Zychh with a score of five." Well, it could have been worse, I suppose. At least I didn't get a three like that one girl did.

**Gloria Zychh (D10 F 13)**

"Gloria Zychh, please report to the training room for your private training session." I stop drumming my fingernails on the table and stand up. I walk through the double doors, and try to look confident for the Gamemakers. "Gloria Zychh, you have fifteen minutes to impress us. Your time starts now."

I immediately walk over to the camouflage station and get to work. I first paint my left arm into the scaly back of a snake. Next I paint my left leg into a tree branch. When I'm done with that, I paint my right leg into what looks to be water. The Gamemakers seem mildly impressed. The buzzer rings, and I am dismissed.

I hope I got a good score. Camouflage can help a lot in the arena. I doubt I did as well as the careers, but I'm hoping for about a five or six. I feel bad for Lukas; he only got a five, but I probably did too. Finally, my face pops up on the screen. "Gloria Zychh, with a score of seven." Wow, I can't believe that I got a seven! That's a really good score.

**Juno Young (D11 M 15)**

"Juno Young, please report to the training room for your private training session." I walk in, hoping my lunch doesn't come up my throat. "Juno," says the Head Gamemaker, "You have fifteen minutes to impress us. Your time starts now."

I head over to the knife throwing section. I start throwing many knives at the target. I hit the target about 50% of the time, which is average for me. This is the only weapon skill I have, so I do the whole time. The buzzer finally rings, and I am dismissed from the training room.

I am sure I got a horrible score. There's no way I did as well as most of the tributes. I probably got a five or less. Finally my face flashes onto the screen. "District Seven; Juno Young with a score of five." Well, I guess that's pretty much what I expected.

**Lucy Evans (D11 F 14)**

"Lucy Evans, please report to the training room for your private training session." I walk into the training room, my hands sweating like crazy. I can't mess up, now. I have to get a good training score. "Lucy, you have fifteen minutes to impress us. Your time starts now."

I walk over to the poisonous berry station and take the test. In no time at all I have scored a 100% on it. I still have about ten minutes left, so I look around for something to do. My mind hatches a plan. I have always been good at climbing, but there's nothing here to climb. But, I can try climbing up the wall and onto the rafters. I grab two knives in my hand, and run over to the wall. I start climbing up the wall, sticking the knives into the wall and pulling myself up. It takes a while to climb up, so instead of climbing climbing the rafters, I just climb down. The buzzer rings as my feet hit the ground, and I am dismissed.

I think I did pretty well today. I might have been able to get myself a slightly above mediocre score. Finally I see my face appear on the television screen. "Lucy Evans with a score of eight." Oh my gosh, that's fantastic! That might have picked me up some sponsors.

**Alec Leopard (D12 M 16)**

"Alec Leopard, please report to the training room for your private training session." I walk in, and smell the strong scent of paint. I wonder why it smells like that. Maybe the last tribute did something. Now that I think about it, the last tribute did take more than fifteen minutes. "Alec, you have fifteen minutes to impress us. Your time starts now."

I head over to the spear throwing station and throw around some spears. About 60% of them hit the target. I guess that's not bad, for me. Then I walk over to the bow and arrow station. I hit the target here about 60% of the time too. The buzzer rings and I am dismissed.

I hope I got a good score. My allies have gotten a five, a six, and a seven, so I hope I can get somewhere in that range too. At last, my face flashes onto the screen. "District Twelve; Alec Leopard with a score of six." Well, I guess that's a pretty good score. It's the average score for my alliance.

**Simone Rose (D12 F 16)**

"Simone Rose, please report to the training room for your private training session." I leave the empty lunch room behind as I walk through the double doors and into the training room. "Simone," the Head Gamemaker says, "You have fifteen minutes to impress us. Your time starts now."

I walk over to the knife throwing station, and throw a few knives at the target. A little more than half of them hit it. Then I head over to the weight lifting station. I throw a few weights around, until the buzzer rings and I am dismissed from the training room.

I hope I get a good score. I'm kind of scared to see what I get, because this determines my fate. I see my face flash onto the screen, and I gulp. "Simone Rose, with a score of six." Well, a six is a pretty good score. I'm happy with a six.

_**Training Scores:**_

**District One:**

**Twilight Harper: (9)**

**Diamond Lupis: (9)**

**District Two:**

**Venom Tryyne: (10)**

**Candy Lupis: (9)**

**District Three:**

**Devon Carter: (6)**

**Ashleigh Thorpe (5)**

**District Four:**

**Fusion Sanders: (10)**

**Lydia Alcove: (8)**

**District Five:**

**Griffin Synchez: (7)**

**Evanna Rae Lynn: (4)**

**District Six:**

**Crimson Barley: (9)**

**Catherine Mayberry: (6)**

**District Seven:**

**Dimitri Calzone: (6)**

**Nikki Lowell: (6)**

**District Eight:**

**Ryder Colette: (6)**

**Kaylee Stuart: (3)**

**District Nine:**

**Isaac Lysander: (8)**

**Charisma Dayton: (7)**

**District Ten:**

**Lukas Zychh: (5)**

**Gloria Zychh: (7)**

**District Eleven:**

**Juno Young: (5)**

**Lucy Evans: (8)**

**District Twelve:**

**Alec Leopard: (6)**

**Simone Rose: (6)**

**Well, there you go. Next comes the interviews, and then the bloodbath! Yay! :-)**


	8. Chapter 8: Interviews

**Okay, here's the interviews, interviewed by Chloride Yawnahart I only do a little snippet of each interview cause the whole thing would be too long and boring.**

**Interviews:**

**Diamond Lupis (D1 F 17)**

"So Diamomd, what made you decide to volunteer for the Games?"

"Well, Chloride, my older sister won the Games about ten years ago, so I guess that inspired me to start training. This year, my trainer decided that I was ready to volunteer, so I did."

"Do you have any regrets about volunteering?"

"Nope. I know I can win, so I'm excited to bring honor back to my family."

**Twilight Ross (D1 M 17)**

"Twilight, do you have any hints on what your strategy will be for the Games?"

"Nope, I think I'll keep that secret."

"What about what you did during your private training session? Any hints on what you did there?"

"Well, I'll only say that the tributes will have to watch out for me in the arena."

**Candy Lux (D2 F 18)**

"Candy, I've heard that you have a couple of family members who have won the Games."

"Yes, Chloride. My dad, older brother, and aunt all won the Games. It's kind of become a family tradition."

"So do you think you will continue the tradition."

"Of course. No one in my family has died during the Games, so I don't think I'll be the one to break the streak."

**Venom Tryyne (D2 M 17)**

"If you win, Venom, what do you plan on doing?"

"Well, _when _I win, I'll settle down in Victor's Village, and train my kids for the Hunger Games."

"So you plan on training them yourself?"

"Yes. If I can win the Hunger Games, I can obviously teach kids how to as well."

**Ashleigh Thorpe (D3 F 16)**

"Ashleigh, do you have any friends or family you miss at home?"

"Yes, I have younger twin brothers named Luca and Tyrone, and an older sister named Emmaleigh. I also have my mom and dad, and my best friend Lizzy."

"So you left a lot behind when you got reaped."

"Yes. I miss them all so much. I hope they're okay."

**Devon Carter (D3 M 15)**

"So what's your view on the upcoming Games? Are you excited, nervous, worried, happy, confident?"

"I guess I'm kind of nervous for the Games. But I guess I just have to be confident, because I might be able to win if I try hard enough."

"So do you think you have a chance winning?"

"Well, if the dice roll my way most of the time, maybe."

**Lydia Alcove (D4 F 16)**

"Lydia, do you personally know anyone who's won the Games in District Four?"

"Well, besides my mentor, no."

"What do you think about your mentor?"

"She's very nice and smart. She's helped me out a lot."

**Fusion Sanders (D4 M 16)**

"So Fusion, can we have any hints about your training session or about your strategy for the Games?"

"No, sorry, Chloride. I want to keep that a surprise."

"Oh a surprise! I'm sure we all can't wait to see you in the Games. Are you excited for it to start?"

"Yes, I'm very excited."

**Evanna Rae Lynn (D5 F 12)**

"Evanna, do you feel that younger tributes, such as yourself, are very underestimated?"

"No. I don't think young tributes have a chance in the Games. It's very unfair that they are reaped, even though they can't win. I don't think kids under fifteen should be in the reaping bowl."

"So you think that an older tribute is going to win?"

"Of course, Chloride. Only two fourteen-year-olds and one thirteen-year-old have ever won. No twelve-year-olds have ever won, so I don't have a chance, and neither do any of the thirteen or fourteen-year-olds."

**Griffin Synchez (D5 M 14)**

"Griffin, do you agree with what Evanna Rae said about young tributes not having a chance?"

"No, I don't agree. I don't think age matters. What matters is strength and intelligence."

"Do you think you have enough strength and intelligence to win?"

"Yeah, I think I do. But, I think it's like what Devon said. If all the dice roll my way, I might have a chance."

**Catherine Mayberry (D6 F 16)**

"How are you doing tonight, Catherine?"

"Well, besides being terrified about my interview, pretty good."

"Yes, you look very happy, and that dress looks pretty on you."

"Thanks, Chloride. I've been trying to act happily for the last few days of my life."

**Crimson Barley (D6 M 18)**

"Crimson, a little birdie told me that you are allied with the careers. Is that true?"

"Yes, it is."

"So is that why you volunteered; because you believe that you can win."

"Of course. I mean, I've allied with the careers and gotten a nine at training. I've definately got a shot at winning."

**Nikki Lowell (D7 F 14)**

"Nikki, has the Capitol met your expectations. What do you like the most?"

"Well, I have to say, everything here is much more high-tech than back in District Seven. In fact, it's so high-tech, that I had to call an avox on the first day just to figure out how to turn on the shower."

"Yes, many tributes seem to have trouble with gadgets that many Capitol citizens use every day."

"Yes, the Capitol is a very high-tech place. It really is."

**Dimitri Calzone (D7 M 15)**

"So Dimitri, do you think you're more strong or intelligent?"

"Intelligent, I think. But I guess I'm not too bad with weapons."

"What do you think is the best strategy for the Hunger Games; strength or intelligence?"

"I think a mixture of each is best."

**Kaylee Stuart (D8 F 13)**

"Kaylee, do you have any friends or family you miss at home?"

"Yes. I-I…" I bury my face in my arms, pretending to cry. In reality, I'm just trying not to laugh.

I hear some of the Capitol citizens say "Awww." Suckers; they will believe anything. I think my plan is working. They all believe I'm a weakling. Well, they'll learn what I'm really like... soon enough.

**Ryder Colette (D8 M 16)**

"Have you picked up any allies, Ryder?"

"Yes; Dimitri from District Seven and Isaac from District Nine."

"Are they good allies?"

"Yes; I'm very pleased with my ally choice."

**Charisma Dayton (D9 F 17)**

"You volunteered for your younger sister, didn't you, Charisma?"

"Yes, I did, Chloride."

"What was running through your mind when you volunteered?"

"Well, I was shocked that my sister was reaped, and I knew that I had a better chance of winning than she did, so I just volunteered."

**Isaac Lysander (D9 M 18)**

"So your training score of seven was pretty impressive; especially for a non-career."

"Thanks, Chloride. I did ask the careers if I could join their alliance, but they declined because their alliance was already too big. Well, it's their loss."

"But you found some new allies, didn't you?"

"Yep. They might not be as skilled as careers, but they're a lot nicer."

**Gloria Zychh (D10 F 13)**

"Gloria, I think we were all amazed by your training score of seven. It's a pretty silly question, but do you have any hints about what you did?"

"Nope; just watch out for me."

"Oh we will all be watching out."

"Thanks, Chloride."

**Lukas Zychh (D10 M 16)**

"It's such a tragedy that you and your sister were reaped during the same year. Were you shocked, during the reaping, when you and your sister were both reaped?"

"I was very shocked. I didn't think one of us, let alone both of us would be reaped."

"Yes, we all feel your pain, Lukas."

"Thank you, Chloride."

**Lucy Evans (D11 F 14)**

"Lucy, you come from a big family, don't you?"

"Yes, I have five younger siblings; three sisters and two brothers."

"Do you miss them all a lot?"

"Yes, and I hope to get back to them."

**Juno Young (D11 M 15)**

"So how do you like the Capitol?"

"I like it. It's very nice."

"What about the Capitol people? Have they been nice as well?"

"Yes, most of them have been very nice."

**Simone Rose (D12 F 16)**

"Simone, that's a very pretty dress."

"Thank you, Chloride."

"Did you pick it out yourself, or did your stylist pick it out?"

"My stylist picked it out, but I certainly agree with her opinion. It's a very pretty dress."

**Alec Leopard (D12 M 16)**

"So Alec, do you think that District Twelve is always judged unfairly because it's a poorer District?"

"Yes, Chloride. If the District Twelve tributes had as much sponsors as the careers do, I think District Twelve would have more than four victors."

"Do you think this unfairness will hurt yourself in the Games?"

"I don't know. I mean, sponsors would help a lot, but I think I still might be able to pull off a victory."

**Well, there you go. Now it's time for the bloodbath! Yay! I'm so excited! See ya next chapter! :-)**


	9. Chapter 9: Bloodbath

**Bloodbath:**

**Simone Rose (D12 F 16)**

I get one last glance at my stylist, and then the tube starts rising up. I wonder what I will find this year. Will it be a desert, an arctic wasteland, a deciduous forest? I guess I'll find out in a matter of seconds. The tube finally rises up above the ground, and I get my first view of the arena.

What I see confuses me at first, but starts to gradually make sense. It looks as if we are in the dining hall of the education building, but much less high-tech. Also, all the tables are gone to make way for the tributes' platforms. I see a bunch of posters on the walls, saying things like "An apple a day keeps the doctor away!" I wonder what that means. Since I don't understand the meanings of most of these posters, we must have gone back in time, to a time before Panem.

"Ladies and gentlemen, let the One Hundred Thirty-Fourth Hunger Games begin!"

The countdown starts, and I look around for my ally, Catherine. I finally find her, about eight platforms to my right. She points through one of the three doors that lead out of this room. I nod, and start planning what I will do. I guess when I run towards that door, I'll grab a bag or two on the way, so that Catherine and I have some supplies, because it might be hard to find food if the arena's completely inside. The countdown is almost over, so I position myself and get ready to run.

3…

2…

1…

**Juno Young (D11 M 15)**

A cannon fires, signaling the start of the Games. I dash off of my platform and run to the cornucopia. I have always been pretty fast, so I think I can make it there before most of the tributes. I use all my strength to sprint as quickly as I can .

I reach the cornucopia and grab some supplies. I end up picking up a big green bag, a small red bag, and some throwing knives I found scattered around the floor. I wonder if the colors mean anything to the Gamemakers. I secure the stuff in my hands, turn around, and run.

I reach the door that leads to the hall, when one of the careers jump out from behind the door. I think it's the boy from District Four. He has a spear in his hand. In one fluid motion, he brings the spear down on me. I feel pain at first, but the pain slowly disappears as my vision swirls into darkness.

**Charisma Dayton (D9 F 17)**

Devon and I were very lucky to have our platforms placed next to each other. We run towards the cornucopia to grab some supplies. Devon grabs a bag and two throwing knives, and I grab a bag, a bow, and a dozen arrows. We turn around and look for Ashleigh and Alec.

We see Alec first. He's picking up some supplies a few feet to my left. Ashleigh's harder to find, and when I do find her, I wish I hadn't looked. The boy from District Two is tearing her apart with a sharp knife. "No!" Devon shouts. "Ashleigh!"

He runs over to Ashleigh, who is as good as dead. "No! Devon!" I shout. "There's nothing we can do! She's dead!"

Devon doesn't listen. He runs over to Ashleigh, who has been dropped to the ground. The boy who killed Ashleigh is still there, and he starts tearing apart Devon as well. Poor Devon. Well he's dead now. I find Alec, and the pair of us run away.

**Lydia Alcove (D4 F 16)**

Diamond and I run over to a pair of girl tributes. I think they're the ones from Six and Twelve. "Now!" Diamond shouts. We each grab a tribute and hold them by the neck of their shirts. "Sorry guys," says Diamond. "But you're taking our stuff, so we'll have to kill you for this."

"No, please," pleads the girl that Diamond holds. "We'll do anything!"

"I'm sorry," says Diamond. "I don't listen pathetic tributes like yourself." Diamond takes her spear, and plunges it into the girl's stomach. I think she's the girl from Six.

I turn to the girl I'm holding. "Now it's your turn," I say. I pick up my bow and an arrow, and get ready to shoot. When I'm about to let go of the arrow, the girl does something very surprising. She holds up a knife that she must have had in her pocket, and starts swiping at me. I let her go in surprise, but she doesn't back away. She finally delivers a blow on my skull, and I feel the world slowly fading away.

**Isaac Lysander (D9 M 18)**

Dimitri, Ryder, and I grab all of the supplies and weapons we can carry. We know we need to hurry, or the careers will pounce on us. I turn around to see the girl from District Seven behind me. Poor girl, but she's in my way, and I need to kill to survive. In one fluid motion, I slash the knife across her face. She immediately falls to the ground, and screams in pain. Her screams end in a few moments, and I know that she's dead.

Well, now I've got one kill under my belt. I wonder how many the careers have. Hopefully, they don't have a lot. I need to impress the citizens of Panem with a lot of kills. That's the only way to get sponsors, out here. I must kill to survive, or I will be killed. It's not very pleasant, but it's the only way.

I turn to Dimitri and Ryder, who have been standing behind me the whole time. "Ready to go?" I ask.

"Yeah," says Dimitri as he stuffs one last loaf of bread into his bag. The three of us dodge all of the weapons being thrown everywhere, and dash through the door and down the hall.

As we leave, though, a spear flies through the air at us. Dimitri and I both dodge it, but Ryder is hit with it, full blast. The spear punctures Ryder's stomach, and I know he is dead when he falls to the floor, motionless. Dimitri seems devastated. He stops and stares at Ryder's dead body, with a sad look on his face. But, I know we have to go. "Come on, Dimitri!" I shout. "We have to go now, before the same thing happens to the pair of us.

**Fusion Sanders (D4 M 16)**

All the non-career tributes have left this room, so us careers get together to chat. "Where do you suppose we are?" Venom asks.

"I think we're in some sort of old fashioned education building," Diamond answers. "I walked into one of the rooms and there were a bunch of books and stuff. But, there's no modern gadgets or learning supplies or anything, so I think we're in an education building used before Panem."

"Okay," I say. "Does anyone know how big the building is, or if we can go outside?" Everyone shakes their heads. "Okay," I say. "Well figure that out later."

"Does anyone know how Lydia died?" Crimson asks."

"I do," says Diamond. "That girl from District Twelve killed her with a knife."

"Alright," says Crimson. "We'll have to watch out for her."

The cannon blasts start, and we hear seven blasts. Then, a hole in the ceiling opens up, and the seven bodies are sucked up by a hovercraft. "So, does anyone know who died?" I ask. "I killed the boy from District Eleven, and we know Lydia's dead."

"The girl from Six; Catherine I think," says Diamond. "I killed her."

"I killed the pair from District Three," Venom says. "With my knife."

"I got a boy with my spear," Candy says, "But I don't know who."

"Anyone else?" Venom asks. No one says anything. "Okay," he says. "We'll find out the remaining tribute tonight. And, we'll find out who Candy killed. Now let's gather the remaining supplies and weapons, and explore a little bit."

_**The Fallen (7):**_

**Ashleigh Thorpe (D3 F 16)**

Killed by Venom. She was torn apart by his knife

**Devon Carter (D3 M 15)**

Killed by Venom. He was torn apart by his knife.

**Lydia Alcove (D4 F 16)**

Killed by Simone. She was stabbed in the head with a knife.

**Catherine Mayberry (D6 F 16)**

Killed by Diamond. She took a spear to the stomach.

**Nikki Lowell (D7 F 14)**

Killed by Isaac. She was stabbed in the face by a knife.

**Ryder Colette (D8 F 16)**

Killed by Candy. A spear was thrown into his stomach.

**Juno Young (D11 M 15)**

Killed by Fusion. He was hit in the head with a spear.

**_Remaining Tributes (17):_**

**Diamond Lupis (D1 F 17)**

**Twilight Ross (D1 M 17)**

**Candy Lux (D2 F 18)**

**Venom Tryyne (D2 M 17)**

**Fusion Sanders (D4 M 16)**

**Evanna Rae Lynn (D5 F 12)**

**Griffin Synchez (D5 M 14)**

**Crimson Barley (D6 M 18)**

**Dimitri Calzone (D7 M 15)**

**Kaylee Stuart (D8 F 13)**

**Charisma Dayton (D9 F 17)**

**Isaac Lysander (D9 M 18)**

**Gloria Zychh (D10 F 13)**

**Lukas Zychh (D10 M 16)**

**Lucy Evans (D11 F 14)**

**Simone Rose (D12 F 16)**

**Alec Leopard (D12 M 16)**

**_Kills:_**

**Venom:** Ashleigh, Devon

**Diamond: **Catherine

**Candy: **Fusion

**Fusion:** Juno

**Isaac: **Nikki

**Simone: **Lydia

**Known Alliances:**

**Diamond/Twilight/Candy/Venom/Fusion/Crimson**

**Charisma/Alec**

**Isaac/Dimitri**

**Simone**

**Yay! The bloodbath is over! I hope you enjoyed it! In case anyone is confused about the arena, here's a short explanation:**

**The arena is completely inside a middle/high school, in about the 1990s. It's a big school, about five stories high, so that's there's enough room for all of the tributes. The bloodbath takes place in the lunchroom, and you'll see the tributes travel to other parts of the a school. Each floor (except for the bloodbath floor) has one long hall with thirty classrooms (fifteen on each side) and a bathroom, and each room has two windows.**

**The rest of day one will come next, which will check up on all of the other tributes, and see where they are. The tributes I didn't mention in this chapter just ran off to the other parts of the school, possibly with a bag or a weapon.**


	10. Chapter 10: Day One

**Rest of Day One:**

**Gloria Zychh (D10 F 13)**

Lukas and I escaped the bloodbath with nothing but two bags and a knife. We didn't want to have to fight, so we just grabbed whatever was nearest and left. We have run up three flights of stairs and down a bunch of halls. We won't stop until we feel we're far enough away from the bloodbath.

I still wonder what kind of building we're in. All of the doors are closed, so we can't peek in and see what kind of rooms are inside. A few minutes later, we decide to stop. I open up the nearest door, and look inside. It looks like some sort of classroom, like we have at the education building. There's books piled everywhere; on bookshelves, on the desks, and on the ground. There's a big block of black on the wall, so I decide to find out what it is.

I walk up to it, and touch it. It's pretty cold and smooth. I wonder what you're supposed to do with it. I find a white stick of some sort up material on the ground, and I pick it up. Some of the white rubs onto my hands. I press the white stick to the wall, and a white dot appears on the wall. This must be used to draw on the black wall.

In no time at all, I'm drawing all over the wall. I feel like I'm back at home, with my paint set. "Gloria, stop," Lukas says. "If you draw all over that, the other tributes will know we've been here."

I guess I hadn't thought of that. I try to figure out how to get rid of it all. Maybe I should rub it with my sleeve. I find a block shaped thing on the ground. I pick it up to see that one side is hard, and the other is black and fuzzy. Maybe I can use this to get rid of my drawings. I rub the fuzzy part of the block on the board, and the drawing disappears. "Don't worry," I tell Lukas. "I'll use this block to get rid of it when I'm done. I put the block down, and keep drawing.

**Griffin Synchez (D5 M 14)**

I have reached the end of the hallway on the first floor. I'm as far away from the cornucopia as I can get by staying on the first floor. I decided not to walk upstairs because I think staying on the first floor is less obvious, so I'll be less likely to be found. I open up the last door in the hallway, and walk in.

Inside I find a really warm room covered in plants. The ceiling and sides of the room are a light green color. They're almost transparent, but I can't quite see out of them. Well, now it doesn't matter what room I'm in, because I now have food. I feast my eyes on a delicious looking red berry and take a bite.

The effect is instantaneous. I start feeling dizzy and weak. I feel the world slipping away; second by second. All I can think about as my life fades away is "Who the heck keeps poisonous plants in an education building?"

**Kaylee Stuart (D8 F 13)**

Evanna and I walk into the room. I see a window, and I peer out. This could be a hint to as how big the arena is. I already know we're in some sort of education building, but I have no idea the size of it. We have traveled up three floors, but I think there are more floors above us.

I first try to open up the window. Evanna Rae and I push as hard as we can. It finally opens, but only enough to peek my head out. I can see three floors below us, which means the bloodbath was on the ground floor. I can also see one floor above us, which means that the building is five stories high; unless there's a basement. The school looks very big lengthwise, and I can count atleast ten windows to both my right and left.

We didn't grab anything at the bloodbath, so I start looking around the room for supplies, as Evanna Rae looks out the window. I first spot a mini-fridge behind a big desk. Inside I find a turkey sandwich, a bag of chips, and a water bottle. I take these for myself. Evanna doesn't need to know there was anything in there. I keep looking around the room; this time, for something I can use as a weapon. I find a few paperclips, and unwind them. I guess I could those if I had to. I also find a special-looking pen in the big desk. A closer look, and I realize it's an electric shock pen. I wonder if this thing is strong enough to kill.

**Lucy Evans (D11 F 14)**

I look out the window, figuring out the arena. I know that it's an education center used many, many years ago, called a school. I know that it's five stories high, and each floor only has one long hallway in it. There are somewhere from about thirty to forty classrooms on each floor, but I think the ground floor is a bit different. Right now, I'm on the top floor.

In the room I'm in, I found a mini-fridge with a turkey sandwich, a bag of chips, and a water bottle. I wonder if this is the same story in all of the classrooms. They looked identical when I ran by. I got a bag at the bloodbath, so I threw the food into the bag. In the bag, I got a bag of dried fruit, a bottle of water, a blanket, and a packet of crackers.

I now look for some way to hide myself. If a tribute walked into the room right now, they would see me, sitting on a desk in the middle of the classroom. I try squeezing behind the bookshelf, but there's not enough room for me to feel comfortable. I can fix that. I grab a chair, and slam it into the wall. When I've opened a big enough spot, I climb behind it. This is perfect. I can fit well enough that it's not noticeable from the outside, but I'm still sort of comfortable. I'll just walk around and stretch every hour or so.

**Candy Lux (D2 F 18)**

We have decided to camp out in the kitchen. It's much more sheltered than the lunchroom, and it has lots of supplies. It has a lot of food and knives that can be used as weapons. Now, we have enough food and weapons to last a year. We took all of the left over supplies from the cornucopia, and put them in a big pile in the middle of the kitchen. Now we're just sitting around and sorting supplies.

I'm pretty happy about this year's arena. It's not harsh at all. There's a roof over our heads and indoor plumbing. What could be better? I think this will be very fun. I can't wait for us to start tribute hunting. I think hunting will be very easy, because the area's very small. We've planned to start hunting tomorrow, because we just want to sort supplies and prepare for the Games today.

There's a window in the kitchen, and I can see that it's starting to get dark outside. I wonder how they'll show the deaths. Maybe they'll open up holes in the ceiling to see the sky. Maybe the faces will just appear on the ceiling. Maybe the names will be spoken out loud. Well, whatever method the Gamemakers use, it will be starting in a couple of minutes.

Finally, I hear the Panem Anthem play. It looks like the Gamemakers have made the faces appear on the ceiling. The first faces to appear are both tributes from District Three; the ones that Venom killed. Next comes Lydia, and then the boy from District Five. Maybe he was the one I killed. Next comes the girl from District Six; the one that Diamond killed. Then I see the girl from District Seven. She was the one who either died at the bloodbath without us knowing or died after the bloodbath. Next I see the boy from District Eight. That also may have been who I killed. Finally, I see the boy from District Eleven, the one who Fusion killed.

The sky goes black, and the Panem Anthem ends. We all decide to rest well tonight, because there will be tribute hunting tomorrow. Twilight offers to take first watch, and the rest of us close our eyes and fall asleep, ready for a fun day tomorrow. I can't wait!

_**The Fallen (1):**_

**Griffin Synchez (D5 M 14)**

Killed by a poisonous berry. He ate a red berry that he didn't realize was poisonous.

_**Remaining Tributes (16):**_

**Diamond Lupis (D1 F 17)**

**Twilight Ross (D1 M 17)**

**Candy Lux (D2 F 18)**

**Venom Tryyne (D2 M 17)**

**Fusion Harper (D4 M 16)**

**Evanna Rae Lynn (D5 F 12)**

**Crimson Barley (D6 M 18)**

**Dimitri Calzone (D7 M 15)**

**Kaylee Stuart (D8 F 13)**

**Charisma Dayton (D9 F 17)**

**Isaac Lysander (D9 M 18)**

**Gloria Zychh (D10 F 13)**

**Lukas Zychh (D10 M 16)**

**Lucy Evans (D11 F 14)**

**Simone Rose (D12 F 16)**

**Alec Leopard (D12 M 16)**

_**Kills:**_

**Venom:** Ashleigh, Devon

**Diamond: **Catherine

**Candy: **Ryder

**Fusion: **Juno

**Isaac: **Nikki

**Simone: **Lydia

**Other: **Griffin (poisonous berry)

_**Alliances:**_

**Diamond/Twilight/Candy/Venom/Fusion/Crimson**

**Evanna Rae/Kaylee**

**Dimitri/Isaac**

**Charisma/Alec**

**Gloria/Lukas**

**Lucy**

**Simone**

**Well, day one is over, and eight tributes are dead. There will be atleast one death next chapter because the careers will be tribute hunting. Each day in the arena will be a chapter long, with the exception of special events like the bloodbath, the feast, etc. :-)**


	11. Chapter 11: Day Two

**Day Two:**

**Alec Leopard (D12 M 16)**

I awake to the sun beating down on me though the window. Charisma and I have taken refuge in a classroom on the second floor. "Morning," Charisma says. She was taking watch while I slept.

"Good morning," I say. "You can take a sleep now. I'll take watch."

She nods, and lies her head down on a blanket we got at the bloodbath. Within minutes, she has fallen asleep. We haven't really hidden ourselves in this classroom. We're kind of just lying under the teacher's desk. If a tribute came in right now, they'd find us easily. I guess we should move to a more sheltered spot after Charisma finishes her nap. This classroom doesn't seem to have many hiding spots.

I wonder if all the classrooms are the same. When we escaped the bloodbath yesterday, we ran up the stairs one floor, ran all the way down the hallway, and picked the last door on the right. Besides both a girl's and boy's bathroom, all the doors looked identical. In this room, the only helpful thing we've found was a turkey sandwich, a bag of chips, and a water bottle in a mini-fridge.

At the bloodbath, Charisma picked up a bag, a bow, and a dozen arrows. I picked up a spear and two bags. In the bags we found a blanket, a bunch of food and water, some rope, and a first aid kit. It's a pretty good supply, and I think it can last us a few days. The question is, will we be alive to need it?

**Diamond Lupis (D1 F 17)**

I hope the other careers will wake up soon. The sun has already risen outside, so we are wasting valuable hunting time. I don't want to wake them up, though, because I don't want them to be mad at me. A few minutes later, Venom wakes up, and rouses up the other four.

We dig though the food supply, and each find something to eat for breakfast. I find a can of soup and some crackers. When we're all done, Venom starts talking. "Well, we're going tribute hunting today, so someone will need to guard our supplies. Any volunteers?" No one says anything. I don't think he expected anyone to. "Okay, I think Diamond should take watch today."

"What?" I say, fuming with anger. "I don't want to take stupid watch while you guys are off hunting!"

"Well, someone's has to guard our stuff, and I say it's your turn," Venom says. "And if it makes you feel an any better, when we come back for lunch, we'll switch."

"Okay," I say, starting to feel a bit better. "And I won't have to guard supplies tomorrow?"

"Nope."

"Okay," I say. I guess it could be worse. At least I get to hunt for half of a day. The five of them grab their weapons, and head out towards the hallway. I hope they don't catch all of the easy ones this morning.

**Simone Rose (D12 F 16)**

I've found an excellent hiding spot in the auditorium on the first floor. Backstage, I found a trap door that leads to a room under the stage. I then covered the trap door with whatever I could find. The room is pretty big, and I found some snacks and water down here. I'm pretty happy about this spot, but not happy that I have no allies.

I was so sad when Catherine died at the bloodbath. I will get revenge on the girl who killed her. I will kill the girl from District One; Diamond I think. I killed one of Diamond's friends at the bloodbath, but that's not enough. I must kill Diamond, and as many careers as I need.

Speaking of careers, I hear loud voices above, that must be the careers. I shut off the lights, and hide behind a desk; just in case they do find the trap door. I can't hear what they're saying, but I don't hear the voice of Diamond. Maybe she died this morning while I was sleeping. I doubt it, but I can always hope.

In another minute or two, the voices fade away, and silence overcomes the room again. I squirm out of my hiding spot, and then turn the lights back on. I eat a package of crackers, because I haven't had breakfast yet. I sit down and relax, wondering what I'll do today. I guess I can explore down here. Yesterday, I sorted through my supplies. At the bloodbath, I got a knife, a package of crackers, a package of dried fruit, a water bottle, a piece of flint, and a jacket. Down here, I found three packages of food on the counter, and maybe I'll find more today.

**Venom Tryyne (D2 M 17)**

I am mad that we didn't find anyone on the first floor. Hopefully, we'll find some tributes on the second floor. We head back to our base in the kitchen. I promised Diamond that she could hunt in the afternoon, so I guess it's best if we head back for the little crybaby. I think I'll have Twilight guard the supplies in the afternoon, because I like him least, except for Diamond.

We eat a quick lunch, because we are eager to get back to hunting. When we're done, I grab my sword, Candy grabs her spear, Diamond grabs her bow and arrows, Fusion grabs his throwing knives, and Crimson grabs his spear. We head off; down the first floor hallway and then up the stairs one floor.

After a few rooms, our routine stays the same; we kick open the door, search the room for a few minutes, and then walk back out. It was different this morning, because the first floor only has special rooms like the lunchroom, the auditorium, and the greenhouse. We reach the bathrooms in about an hour and a half, signaling that we're about halfway done with the second floor. There has to be someone in this other half of the second floor, because we've found no one all day.

**Charisma Dayton (D9 F 17)**

I wake up from my nap, and eat some lunch. "Charisma," Alec says.

"What?" I ask, through a mouthful of crackers.

"Do you think we should move to a different spot today. This room doesn't have any hiding spots at all. If the careers were to burst into here right now, we'd be dead."

"Okay," I say. "But where should we move to?"

"I don't know," Alec says. "I think the ground floor has the best spots for hiding, but it's close to the career base."

"How about we move to the opposite end of the hall on the first floor?" I suggest.

"I guess that seems all right," Alec says. "Let's go, before someone does find us here."

We gather all of our food and supplies into our bags. We'll keep our weapons out when we travel; just in case we happen to fall upon another alliance. We stand up and stretch, because we've been crouched down here behind the desk for at least a day. We walk over to the door and open it up. And who do we find on the other side? We find the careers, coming out of the room across from us.

I run towards the stairs, as fast as my legs can carry me. I hold my bag over my head to protect it. I see spears, arrows, and knives whiz past me as I make my way towards the stairwell. I reach the first step, and feel an arrow fly into my hand. I ignore the pain, and run up the stairs."Boom." I hope that wasn't for Alec. I run up to the fourth floor, and dash into the first room on the right. I think the careers think I have gone to the fifth floor, because I hear excited and loud voices above me. I now either need to find a good hiding spot here, or evacuate to the first floor.

After a few minutes of looking, my feet trod on something small, sticking out of the ground by the blackboard. I bend down and see that it's a screw. I pull the screw up, because I at be able to use it for something. Instead of the screw coming out of the ground, something better happens. A little panel opens up on the bottom of the front board. I peek my head into the hole and find that there's a tiny room back here. Excellent.

I shove my bag, bow, and arrows into the room, and then climb in after them. On the inside of the room, I find another little screw sticking out of the ground. I pull it, and the panel slides back pain place, sealing the room. Only now do I realize that I can see through the wall. It's transparent, but it's odd how it's not like that on the outside. It's really neat that the Capitol scientists have discovered how to make a wall that is transparent on only one side. If only the Capitol spent that money on food for the poor citizens.

**Fusion Sanders (D4 M 16)**

Well, I'm glad that we got one kill in today, and I'm especially glad that it was me who killed that boy. I got that boy from District Twelve with one of my throwing knives in the head. I wish we had gotten that girl from District Nine too. Diamond hit her in the hand with an arrow, but it was not a fatal shot. That girl lives on, and we must kill her.

We are now sitting in the kitchen, waiting for the Panem Anthem to start. We are pretty sure that the boy from District Twelve was the only death, but maybe there was one in the middle of the night, but the career on watch was too drowsy to hear it. The Panem Anthem finally plays, and I was right. The boy from District Twelve is the only face on the ceiling tonight. The anthem ends, and Venom tells me that I have first watch today. I'm tired, but I guess someone has to take watch. I sit on my sleeping bag with a knife in my hand, hoping that the hours go by really fast.

**_The Fallen (1):_**

**Alec Leopard (D12 M 16)**

Killed by Fusion. He was hit in the head with a knife.

_**Remaining Tributes (15):**_

**Diamond Lupis (D1 F 17)**

**Twilight Ross (D1 M 17)**

**Candy Lux (D2 F 18)**

**Venom Tryyne (D2 M 17)**

**Fusion Harper (D4 M 16)**

**Evanna Rae Lynn (D5 F 12)**

**Crimson Barley (D6 M 18)**

**Dimitri Calzone (D7 M 15)**

**Kaylee Stuart (D8 M 13)**

**Charisma Dayton (D9 F 17)**

**Isaac Lysander (D9 M 18)**

**Gloria Zychh (D10 F 13)**

**Lukas Zychh (D10 M 16)**

**Lucy Evans (D11 F 14)**

**Simone Rose (D12 F 16)**

_**Kills:**_

**Venom:** Ashleigh, Devon

**Fusion: **Juno, Alec

**Diamond: **Catherine

**Candy: **Ryder

**Isaac: **Nikki

**Simone: **Lydia

**Other: **Griffin (poisonous berry)

**_Alliances:_**

**Diamond/Twilight/Candy/Venom/Fusion/Crimson**

**Evanna Rae/Kaylee**

**Dimitri/Isaac**

**Gloria/Lukas**

**Charisma**

**Lucy**

**Simone**

**Okay, day two is over. There was only one death today because I wanted to catch up on some of the alliances and there wasn't many people hiding on the first and second floor. Tomorrow, the careers will hunt on the third, fourth, and fifth floor, so there will definitely be more than one death tomorrow. :-) **


	12. Chapter 12: Day Three

**Day Three:**

**Dimitri Calzone (D7 M 15)**

Isaac and I have found a nice room on the third floor. It's right next to the bathroom, so we have close facilities whenever we need them. The sun has just risen, so it's time for Isaac to take watch while I sleep. I shake him awake. "Isaac," I say. "Your turn to take watch."

"Okay," he mumbles, still half asleep. I lay down, and fall asleep.

In what seems like seconds later, I hear a big bang. I open my eyes to see that the door has been forcefully opened, and the careers are standing in the doorway. "Hello there," says the boy from District Two. "Time for you two to die!"

I grab my sword and Isaac grabs his spear. The five careers pull out their weapons and hold them out. I realize that this is it. There's no way that Isaac and I can take out five fully trained careers. I guess we just have to try to take as many out as we can. That way, maybe a non-career can win.

The careers start throwing their weapons at us, and we try to dodge them. A knife hits my left leg, but I ignore the pain. I start swinging my knife at them, and I hit the boy from District One in the leg. It wasn't a fatal swipe, but I'm proud with myself for slowing him down.

Now, the boy from District Two, the boy from District One, and the boy from District Six all turn on me. They throw and brandish their weapons, and I dodge them, and try to fight back with my sword. It works for about a minute, but the District Two boy eventually stabs me in the stomach with his sword.

**Isaac Lysander (D9 M 18)**

I fight the boy from District Six and the girl from District One as Dimitri fights the other three. I'm pretty surprised that they didn't put three careers on me. Well, no matter. I can kill these two. The girl shoots arrows at me as the boy brandishes his spear at me. I decide to go for the girl first, because she seems a little bit weaker. I throw my spear at her, and hit her in the stomach. I hear two simultaneous cannon booms. I look over and see that Dimitri has died too.

I need to finish the boy off quickly. I retrieve my spear, and knock the spear out of the boy's hand. I knock the boy to the ground, and hold my spear over his head, ready to finish the job quickly. "Wait stop!" the boy from District Two shouts at me. "Do you want to join the career alliance? You certainly have the skills."

I stop forcing the spear at the boy on the ground, and I turn to the boy from District Two. "You want me to join the careers? You didn't want me to join during training."

"Well," says the boy. "I've changed my mind. You are more skilled than I thought you were. And now that you killed off Diamond, we could use ally."

I consider my options. It's either I join the careers or I fight them. I'm pretty sure the four of them could kill me if I refuse. "Okay, I'll join your alliance," I say. However, I don't plan on staying in this alliance long. When the opportunity appears, I'll take it, and take out some careers too.

**Evanna Rae Lynn (D5 F 12)**

Kaylee has suggested that we move to a different room today, and I agreed. We're going to move from our fourth floor room to a room on the second floor. No one has come hunting for us yet, so our guess is that someone will come in the next day or two. We also need food, because we've only eaten what we found in the mini-fridge. We also took the food out of the rooms on our right and left, and the room across us. But we're now out of food, and we'll probably find some on the second floor.

We have no supplies to gather, so we walk out of our room and into the hall. We make sure to be very quiet, just in case there's any tributes nearby. We tiptoe down the stairs, and onto the second floor hallway. We pick a room on the right; about halfway down the hallway near the bathrooms. It's identical to all the ones on the fourth floor, and it has the same turkey sandwich, bag of chips, and water bottle in the mini-fridge.

We decide to look around for a spot to hide. Maybe this room is different, and holds different hiding spots. When I walk near the front of the room, I trip over a screw. The screw pulls up a little bit, and a hole appears in the wall. I stick my head in to see that there's a room back here, and I can see into the classroom from the inside. That's pretty neat. I call Kaylee over, and we explore the room behind the wall. It's pretty boring room, and the only thing I find in it is a screw sticking out of the floor. I pull on the screw, and the hole in the wall disappears.

Well, now we've got a pretty good hiding spot. I wonder if every room has this, or if this classroom is the only one. I can't remember if there was a screw sticking up from the ground in our previous room. If this secret room is in every room, I wonder how many tributes know about it. Hopefully, not a lot, because that would totally defeat the purpose of it.

**Lukas Zychh (D10 M 16)**

Gloria and I sit on the ground in our fourth floor classroom. I'm so bored. There's nothing to do here. I know these are probably the last days of my life, but I can't find anything to help us in this room. We've decided to stay in this room, because there could be a career or someone in the hallway. But we're going to have to leave sometime today, because we're really low on food.

All of a sudden, five careers burst through the door; one girl and four boys. "Well look who we have here," one of the boys says in a mocking voice. I think he's the one from District Two. "It's the siblings. Awww; it's too bad their family has to see both of them die."

I look at Gloria, and I can tell by her expression that she knows that the boy from District Two is right. Neither of us will make it out alive. But, neither of want to attempt to kill any of the careers, because killing is wrong and we don't want to be known as killers. "Make it quick," I say to the careers. The only one who looks the least bit sympathetic is the girl, and she nods and launches her spear at me. It hits me in the stomach, and my world goes black forever. I just hope they make it quick for Gloria too.

**Venom Tryyne (D2 M 17)**

I am so mad that Candy killed the boy without my permission. I want another kill on my list, and she's just added one to hers. "The girl is mine," I say. I quickly send the sword through her body; not because I'm making it quick for the girl, but because I want to kill her before any of the other tributes have a chance. She falls to the ground next to her brother, and a cannon booms. Then a hole opens up in the ceiling, and both of them are sucked up.

Well, I think our day has gone great, so far. We've killed three tributes, and picked up another ally. We did lose Diamond, but she was probably the weakest career. I'll take Isaac over her. We finish up searching the rest of the fourth floor, and then move up to the fifth floor. Maybe we'll get another kill on this floor.

**Lucy Evans (D11 F 14)**

I have been sitting behind this bookshelf for nearly the past three days. I've only gotten up to use the bathroom and to get food. It's cramped back here, but I have found something to do with myself as the tributes battle. I have been reading some of the books on the bookshelves. It's pretty boring back here, so I'm glad I've found something to occupy myself with. The books are all very old, and were written before Panem. I've found some interesting books, some sad books, some exciting books, and some books that I don't understand because of the time period. I've just started reading a book called 'Little Women'. I like it so far.

All of a sudden, I hear the door open. I put down the book and hold my breath as I hear many sets of footsteps. "Darn it, another empty one," a boy says. "I was hoping for another kill." It looks like my hiding spot is working.

"Me too," says another boy. "But I guess we should be happy that we got three kills in today."

"But you also lost Diamond, this morning," a girl says.

"True," the boy who spoke first says. "But she wasn't very strong. Okay, there's no one in this room, so let's finish up the rest of the rooms and then head back down to our base and Twilight."

I hear the careers walk out of the classroom and close the door. I'm excited that they didn't find me here. I'm also excited because it sounds like one of the careers died today. I wish it had been one of the guy careers, but I'm happy with any dead career.

**Simone Rose (D12 F 16)**

Nothing special has happened for me today. I've just kind of hung out in my secret room under the auditorium stage. It's not the most exciting spot, but it's definitely one of the best hidden spots. It sounds like it was a busier day in some of the other rooms, though. I heard four cannon blasts today. I wonder who they were for. Hopefully, it was for one of the stronger tributes, like the careers. It would be best if they get killed off, because I know the Gamemakers will eventually force everyone out of their hiding spots when the action becomes slow and the tribute count becomes low.

All of a sudden, the Panem Anthem starts. It's hard to tell when it's night down here, because there's no windows. I just have to guess the time of day, and the Panem Anthem is the only time I can be certain of the time. At least I can still see the dead tributes' faces from down here. The first face I see is the girl from District One. Yeah, a career is dead! The next face is the boy from District Seven. I didn't know him that well. The next faces are the siblings from District Ten. It's a shame that the two of them died. Their family must be devastated. Then the faces disappear, and the Panem Anthem ends. I turn off the lights, and go to sleep.

_**The Fallen (4):**_

**Diamond Lupis (D1 F 17)**

Killed by Isaac. A spear was thrown through her stomach.

**Dimitri Calzone (D7 M 15)**

Killed by Venom. He took a sword to the stomach.

**Gloria Zychh (D10 F 13)**

Killed by Venom. A sword was strewn through her body.

**Lukas Zychh (D10 M 16)**

Killed by Candy. A spear was thrown through her stomach.

_**Remaining Tributes (11):**_

**Twilight Ross (D1 M 17)**

**Candy Lux (D2 F 18)**

**Venom Tryyne (D2 M 17)**

**Fusion Harper (D4 M 16)**

**Evanna Rae Lynn (D5 F 12)**

**Crimson Barley (D6 M 18)**

**Kaylee Stuart (D8 M 13)**

**Charisma Dayton (D9 F 17)**

**Isaac Lysander (D9 M 18)**

**Lucy Evans (D11 F 14)**

**Simone Rose (D12 F 16)**

_**Kills:**_

**Venom:** Ashleigh, Devon, Dimitri, Gloria

**Candy: **Ryder, Lukas

**Fusion: **Juno, Alec

**Isaac: **Nikki, Diamond

**Diamond: **Catherine

**Simone: **Lydia

**Other: **Griffin (poisonous berry)

**_Alliances:_**

**Twilight/Candy/Venom/Fusion/Crimson/Isaac**

**Evanna Rae/Kaylee**

**Charisma**

**Lucy**

**Simone**

**Sorry I haven't posted in a while. I've been very busy. But I gave you an eventful chapter in return. ****I can't promise the same thing for next chapter. I'm sorry for killing off Gloria and Lukas, but they just weren't strong or smart enough to win. :-( See ya next chapter! :-)**


	13. Chapter 13: Day Four

**Day Four:**

**Candy Lux (D2 F 18)**

I wake up, still sad of Diamond's death. Now that she died, I will be viewed as a weakling because I'm the only girl left in the career alliance. It's kind of awkward being the only girl, but I guess I have to live with that, because I want to stay in the career alliance. The others start waking up, and in a couple minutes, we gather together for meeting.

"So who's left?" Venom asks.

"The girls from Districts Five, Eight, Nine, Eleven, and Twelve," Fusion replies.

"Alright," Venom says. "Does anyone remember anything about these tributes?"

"The one from Eleven got an eight in training," Crimson says.

"Okay," Venom replies. "We'll have to watch our for her. Who knows what she did? So what about the others?"

"My partner got a seven," Isaac says. "But we were mentored separately, so I don't know what she's good at."

"And the one from Five got a four, and the one from Eight got a three," I say. "I think they're allied with each other."

"Yes," says Venom. "I'm surprised that they're not dead yet. So I don't think we should hunt today, since we've already cleared all of the floors. The five of them must be in pretty good hiding spots, so it's best if we save up the energy, rest, and sort our supplies today." Nobody objects, so we all sit down and eat some breakfast.

**Kaylee Stuart (D8 F 13)**

I wake up, and see Evanna Rae sleeping next to me. I think about putting my plan into place now, but I need to wait at least another day or two. I need to wait for some more deaths to happen. I'll get more sponsors if I put my plan into place near the end of the Games.

The only thing I'm missing now is a weapon. I do have an electric shock pen, but I doubt the shock is strong enough to kill. I need a knife or something like that. The only way I can get one is a sponsor gift, and my sponsor knows nothing of my plan. I doubt he even believes I can use a knife. I can try asking, I guess. I mean, I'm in the final eleven, so I probably don't seem as wimpy as he thought during training. "A knife," I say aloud. "I need a knife if you want me to survive." I hope my mentor's listening. "Please. You won't be disappointed."

A minute later, a hole opens up in the ceiling of our tiny room behind the blackboard. A silver parachute floats down towards me. I grab it, and inside, I find a knife. "Thank you," I say. I pocket the knife and the parachute, and then walk over to the fridge for some breakfast.

**Charisma Dayton (D9 F 17)**

Since I switched over to this room, nothing exciting has happened. I've just kind of sat back here in the secret room behind the blackboard. I dragged a chair back here yesterday, because the floor's kind of hard. I just hope that if someone comes in here, they won't notice that a chair is missing from one of the desks.

The only other things I've done are using the bathroom and gathering food from some of the other rooms. I now have a big pile of food back here, so I can eat as I please. I have enough to last me at least three or four days. But by that time, I doubt I'll still be back here. The Gamemakers will create something to force me out of this room, eventually.

I'm actually quite surprised that the Gamemakers haven't done anything to me yet. That must mean that there's some good action somewhere else in this education building. I suppose that's good for me. I can just let all the other tributes narrow themselves down before I have to start using weapons.

**Lucy Evans (D11 F 14)**

I finish up my dinner; half of a turkey sandwich and a handful of chips. Half of a sandwich and a few chips is what I eat, three times a day. It's actually quite a lot of food. It's about as much as I had to eat in District Eleven. I wonder if the rest of the tributes have this much to eat. Obviously, the careers do, but I wonder about the rest. I suppose the rest of the tributes have about as much food as I do. I think there's the same food in the mini-fridges on all of the floors.

I think about who's still left in the Games. There's the five careers, the girl from Five, the boy from Eight, both from Nine, the girl from Eleven, and the girl from Twelve. I know the careers will be a threat, and if I remember right, the pair from District Nine got a seven and an eight. The others didn't really stand out to me, so I don't know what they got. They all should still be alive, because I didn't hear any cannons tonight. I finally see the Windows become dark, and the Panem Anthem starts. But no faces shine in the sky tonight; just the Panem Seal.

**Isaac Lysander (D9 M 18)**

"So who wants to take first watch, tonight?" Venom asks.

"I will," I say.

Venom kind of just stares at me, because no one usually volunteers for watch. "Okay," he says. "Wake someone else up in a few hours when you're ready to sleep."

My four fellow careers fall asleep. This is the last night they will be called 'my fellow careers'. I am done with this alliance. The careers, especially Venom, have been driving crazy all day. I don't even know why I wanted to ally with them in the first place. I mean, they killed my two allies, and they all have the same personality; cocky, rude, and aggressive.

I wait about an hour, until I'm sure they're all asleep. I know I need to make my move now. I walk over to the big pile of supplies, and grab three bags, a spear, and a handful of throwing knives. Then I walk over to where Venom's sleeping, and run one of the knives through his heart. Then I run away as fast as I can, because the cannon blast might wake the other three up.

_**The Fallen (1):**_

**Venom Tryyne (D2 M 17)**

Killed by Isacc. A knife was run through his heart as he was sleeping.

_**Remaining Tributes (10):**_

**Twilight Ross (D1 M 17)**

**Candy Lux (D2 F 18)**

**Fusion Harper (D4 M 16)**

**Evanna Rae Lynn (D5 F 12)**

**Crimson Barley (D6 M 18)**

**Kaylee Stuart (D8 M 13)**

**Charisma Dayton (D9 F 17)**

**Isaac Lysander (D9 M 18)**

**Lucy Evans (D11 F 14)**

**Simone Rose (D12 F 16)**

_**Kills:**_

**Venom:** Ashleigh, Devon, Dimitri, Gloria

**Isaac: **Nikki, Diamond, Venom

**Candy: **Ryder, Lukas

**Fusion: **Juno, Alec

**Diamond: **Catherine

**Simone: **Lydia

**Other: **Griffin (poisonous berry)

**_Alliances:_**

**Twilight/Candy/Venom/Fusion/Crimson/Isaac**

**Evanna Rae/Kaylee**

**Charisma**

**Lucy**

**Simone**

**Ding! Dong! Venom is dead! I'm going to be on vacation for three weeks, so I won't be able to post any chapters for that long. But I have a notebook app on my kindle, so I'll write some chapters while I'm away, so I'll post two or three chapters as soon as I'm back.**


End file.
